When Rein Falls, The heavens cry
by SnowCandie
Summary: a KakashiXoc love story. don't like don't read. lol
1. Chapter 1

Leaves flew through the village streets as the wind blew

Leaves flew through the village streets as the wind blew. A figure stood at the gates to the village. They walked in after showing their pass to the Jounin and headed to the Hokage tower. As they reached the door they could hear voices. One of which belonged to their eternal rival. They recognized his presence along with 16 others, belonging to teenagers.

They sensed that the other presence in the room belonged to that of Tsunade. They heard shushed whispers and then Shizune opened the door. 'Guess I missed one.' Thought the cloaked stranger. The figure draped in blue, entered the room and Shizune shut the door.

Kakashi's visible eye widened as he recognized the chakra belonging to the cloaked figure. Tsunade stared at Kakashi and then turned her attention to the new comer.

"Who are you?" she asked with a professional tone.

The figure pulled their cloak off to reveal a beautiful woman with violet hair and amber eyes.

"My name is Hanazuki Rein. I am returning from my 7 year mission." She said with an angelic voice.

"Ah! Well, welcome back."

Rein handed Tsunade a scrolling containing all information about the mission. Tsunade read carefully and a smile graced her features as she said "Completely successful, good." Tsunade dismissed everyone so that she could talk to rein privately.

"Now our teams are getting back together. So you are welcome to co-teach one. We had someone working with Kakashi on his four man cell, but he left to another team and village. So if you want you may join team 7."

"Alright. I wouldn't mind bugging the hell out of Kakashi."

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow you will join Team 7. I will inform Kakashi. Meet at the bridge at 6 am."

"Ok."

Rein returned to her old home. It was just how she left it. Only, it was clean! She went to her room and tried to go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

6am next morning

Rein walked to where she was told to meet team 7. 4 teenagers stood there, but no sign of Kakashi. As she approached they all turned their attentions towards her. She stopped in front of them, a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Hanazuki Rein and I'll be joining your team."

The blonde grinned and said, "I'm Naruto, that's Sakura, Sasuke-teme is the Chicken Hair, and Sai-teme is the gay looking one."

"Shut-up dickless." Said Sai.

Rein smiled to herself then she turned on her heel and said "Hello" as Kakashi suddenly appeared with a 'poof'. "Hello Rein. I trust everyone has gotten acquainted." He said smiling behind his mask. Naruto had a dawn of realization and shouted, "**Hey, you're late!**" Sakura punched him in the head.


	2. Chapter 2

RE-CAP:

RE-CAP:

Rein smiled to herself, then turned on her heel and said "Hello" as Kakashi suddenly appeared with a 'poof'. "Hello Rein. I trust everyone has gotten acquainted." He said smiling behind his mask. Naruto had a dawn of realization and shouted, "Hey, you're late!" Sakura punched him in the head.

Story start:

Kakashi pit Sasuke against Sai and Naruto against Sakura. Then he and Rein sat down under a tree.

Rein's P.O.V

I glanced at Kakashi and spoke, "So how have you been?"

He looked at me a moment. "Well since you left, Gai has been more of a pain. I ignore him. I finally passed a team, and just the usual."

"Well that seems like fun."

"Yes. How was your mission?"

"Successful. I helped to re-build a village and tracked down a hired assassin."

"That's sweet of you."

"Shut up."

"Bet you got weaker."

"Bet you still read those books."

A sweat drop appeared on his head as he said, "Guilty as charged."

"Wanna see who could win in a fight?"

Kakashi glanced at me, "You're on."

The teens took to the side as we took our stances. He disappeared and the fight began.

After the fight

(I don't wanna write it. lol)

Kakashi ended up losing. I tricked him by stealing his book and trapping him in a water prison. It was funny. Naruto decided to treat us to ramen, (meaning invited us to tag along and we pay). After that the team went separate ways.

"Rein, wait up!" I turned around and saw Kakashi walking towards me.

"Can I walk you home?"

I laughed lightly, "Well actually I was headed to the store. But you can tag along. Oh and thanks by the way for keeping my house clean."

"Oh, you're welcome. Wait, what?"

Lol. Kakashi's face was priceless.

"Ha ha, got you. But really, thanks."

"Yeah yeah."

"Hey Kaka?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you read those books?"

"Personal reasons." He said with a hint of a blush.

After we were done at the store Kakashi walked me home. I set my stuff down in the kitchen and got an evil idea. As he started to put things away I grabbed his book and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

He chased me all over the house. I got away for a minute and locked myself in my room, followed by locking myself in the closet. I heard a poof and then my closet doors swung open. He picked me up and threw me on the bed saying, "You're still as childish as ever."

He jumped ontop of me, pinning me to the bed as he took his book back and stuck it in his pocket. He, however, remained ontop of me. He was staring in my eyes. What we both didn't know was that my hand was slowly reaching towards his face. I pushed up his head band and pulled down his mask. His beautiful face, now visible.

My hand lingered on his cheek. When I pulled it back, he leaned with it. Our lips were soon caressing eachother in a heated kiss. His hands suddenly started to rome over my body. His lips moved to my neck as his hand began to travel up the front of my shirt. Before could reach I heard a beeping sound. I sat up staring at my alarm clock. It had all been a dream. Last night ended with him walking me to my door after going to the store. I groaned. I didn't want to have these feelings, because deep down, I knew he could never return them.

We didn't have any practice today. I figured I would go shopping then. I needed new clothes anyway. As I was locking my door, Kakashi popped out of no where with a frown as I greeted him before he had finished his poof. He sighed and spoke. "What were you going to do today?"

"Why?"

"I was just curious. I thought maybe you would like some company."

"Well actually, I was going shopping. I need new clothes. You can tag along if you like. I promise not to make you carry the bags."

He ended up coming and we shared the amount carried. He insisted that he would. We also ended up stopping by at his bookstore. I got several regular ones. After that we didn't really do much. We did, however, go and meet up with Naruto at the ramen bar.

I ordered 2 bowls of the chicken ramen, Naruto was ordering his 6th bowl of beef ramen, and Kakashi ordered a bowl of miso ramen. As we ate in silence except for Naruto, I grew bored and got up to leave. I was slightly surprised when Kakashi didn't get up to follow, but whatever. I headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

KAKASHI'S P

KAKASHI'S P.O.V

I watched as Rein got up to leave. She paused for a moment and I contemplated following after her but decided that I shouldn't follow her too much. After she left I got up and went my own way. I passed a small café and saw Sakura on a date with Gaara. I thought she liked Sasuke. Oh well. I continued down the road and passed Sasuke with Ino clinging to his arm. Ok that explains it.

By the time I had arrived home, I had passed several couples. Sakura & Gaara, Sasuke & Ino, Shikamaru & Temari, Kankuro & Tenten, and finally I found out that Naruto finally realized that Hinata liked him. I passed him on his way to ask her out. I fell back on my bed and pulled out the newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise.

Rein's P.O.V

I decided to take a shower. So I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower head on with the water near scolding. I stripped down and stepped in. my hair began to caress my face as the water ran down my body. I could sense somebody approaching my front door. I turned off the water and wrapped a green towel around me. I draped a small towel over my shoulders and began to dry my hair as I answered the door.

Kakashi's P.O.V

As I was reading my book, I hadn't realized that I had begun walking towards Rein's apartment until my hand was rising to knock on the front door. After forever of knocking Rein finally answered the door, I was a little mad but once I saw what she was wearing my anger quickly left me. My mind filled with very naughty thoughts and I silently begged for that towel to fall off.

Rein's P.O.V

I offered for Kakashi to come inside and he walked in and sat down. I offered him some tea. I excused myself and went and put on a robe. I walked back in to find Kakashi reading that damn book. As I walked past, I snatched it and sat across from him and began to read his "beloved" book.

He simply stared at me as I actually became interested in the story line.

"This book isn't as bad as I thought it'd be."

He continued to stare at me as I leaned forward and placed his book in front of him.

"So did you need something?"

"No. I'm just stopping by."

I nodded and then asked,

"Do you want something?"

I was simply playing but I'm not sure if he knew that. His eye hardened and he replied, "Yes". It took me slightly by surprise but I still found myself asking, "What do you want?"

"You."

That was all he said. I pinched myself to see if I was just having another one of my teasing dreams and found, I was.

I woke up to find myself back in the shower, leaning against the tile wall. I could hear my door being pounded on. I got dressed and answered the door, only to find a very angry looking Kakashi.

I'm gonna shoot myself if this is another dream.


End file.
